Problem: Let $m$ and $n$ be any two odd numbers, with $n$ less than $m$. The largest integer which divides all possible numbers of the form $m^2-n^2$ is:
$\textbf{(A)}\ 2\qquad \textbf{(B)}\ 4\qquad \textbf{(C)}\ 6\qquad \textbf{(D)}\ 8\qquad \textbf{(E)}\ 16$

Explanation: First, factor the difference of squares.\[(m+n)(m-n)\]Since $m$ and $n$ are odd numbers, let $m=2a+1$ and $n=2b+1$, where $a$ and $b$ can be any integer.\[(2a+2b+2)(2a-2b)\]Factor the resulting expression.\[4(a+b+1)(a-b)\]If $a$ and $b$ are both even, then $a-b$ is even. If $a$ and $b$ are both odd, then $a-b$ is even as well. If $a$ is odd and $b$ is even (or vise versa), then $a+b+1$ is even. Therefore, in all cases, $8$ can be divided into all numbers with the form $m^2-n^2$.
This can be confirmed by setting $m=3$ and $n=1$, making $m^2-n^2=9-1=8$. Since $8$ is not a multiple of $3$ and is less than $16$, we can confirm that the answer is $\boxed{8}$.